This invention relates to tools for cutting tubing such as copper tubing used in plumbing.
Tubing is widely used to convey fluids from one location to another. These tubings can be made of various materials depending upon the material transported through the tubing. These materials include copper, aluminum, steel, and various plastics. Many times the tubing is to be cut at a selected point and connected to a second tubing or manifold fitting of some type. This is especially true in home constructions using a poured concrete slab floor. Before the floor is poured proper lengths of tubing such as copper tubing is laid on the ground and then extend upwardly to above the level of where the floor will be when poured. These ends of the tubings usually are required to be cut to a particular length so that appropriate fittings can be applied thereto for connection to other tubing or to various pipes or manifolds. These tubings are cut using commercially available tubing cutters which has a sharp rotatable wheel which is positioned against the tubing and then rotated 360.degree. about the tubing. As the wheel cuts in it is a continually forced deeper and deeper by a screw type connection which has to be continually tightened as the cutter wheel is rotated around and around the tubing until the tubing cut has been made.